


[podfic] Pretty

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feminization, Kink Discovery, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC - First, there's a dress in a shop.





	[podfic] Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882379) by [foxfireflamequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen/pseuds/foxfireflamequeen). 



> This is the final podfic from my giveaway series! Foxy, thank you so much for letting me podfic this! I had it on my list before you even won! I hope I've done it the justice it deserves.
> 
> Music is from Toh Kay/Streetlight Manifesto's "We Will Fall Together." I couldn't bring myself to ruin this beautiful piece of fic with a synthesizer.

Or download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ddfs141t96rsd46/Pretty.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
